


A Moment

by PurpleMoon3



Series: Bite Sized Bits of Fic [5]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Dark World AU, implied character deaths, prison break - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 02:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleMoon3/pseuds/PurpleMoon3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki escapes along with the other prisoners.  They do not go back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Thor The Dark World, author’s choice, if Loki had been released with the rest of the prisoners

The Kursed held a moment's hesitation before shattering the walls of Loki's cell. A moment of contemplation, of calculating ponderance -For what reason was _this_ prisoner held apart, an isolated centerpiece, when all others were jammed into their pens?- but anarchy was the name of the game, Loki's face was largely an unknown to the masses, and the only thing the guards spat to identify him was _Laufeyson_.  
  
 _Laufeyson_ was a name that held little meaning to one who had been sleeping since Bor's time.  
  
The magical shielding melted like ice in summer, and in thanks Loki whispered the quickest route to the royal apartments as he joined with the others and fled past. Their leave taking was strange, but not unwelcome. Too much energy pinned for too long, once enemies now shield-brothers, the prison vaults of Asgard emptied and spewed naught but chaos in their wake. More out of habit than anything -And painful memories of watching another group of warrior's backs.- Loki found himself casting a dagger to save an old, scarred Ālf from an Āes guard's blade.  
  
He stopped, chest filling with wonder and joy as ships, ships weaving _illusion_ let once-pristine Asgard remember true War. It was beautiful.  
  
"Move, boy!" A horned ogre cried, pushing at him with one meaty hand. "The battle will not last long, we must take the BiFrost whilst we can."  
  
"No-!" Loki huffed, conjuring weapons of ice and passing them out to appreciative, speculative looks. "That will be the first place the AllFather's forces move to take back, and impossible to reach in this-"  
  
As if to demonstrate, a flying ship fell smoking form the sky to block their retreat. The Ālf's arm wrapped around Loki's waist, dragging him out of the stray barrage of magical blasts.  
  
"-there is another way. A faster way." Loki panted, the sensation of the Ālf's body against his strange yet arousing after so long without any kind of touch.  
  
They made for the mountains; just another lost party of thieves and brigands. One more face in the crowd.  
  
They gained asylum in the halls of the Dwarf Lords -It was well known Co-Kings Etri and Brokkr enjoyed any chance to thumb their nose at Āesir rule.-, and as the Realms aligned and windows appeared in the sky above Niflheim they watched Asgard burn and Thor become King of a gutted Realm; Asgard's Heart taken by Malekith in payment for withholding the Aether until the time of Alignment had passed.


End file.
